


34. Poorly Boy

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [34]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	34. Poorly Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

Stephen's curled up in a pile of bedding, pillows, cushions, a huge duvet and then some extra throws for good measure. Beside him a box of tissues, on the bedside a selection of bottled fruit juice, water and medication. The morning after his call from his Sir, Stephen had woken up feeling rough as fuck, by day's end he had a fever and a throat that was so raw he could barely swallow. It had been apparent to everyone he'd be skipping work for a few days as he dealt with his vicious bout of man flu. Of course he'd not told his Sir...not wanting him to worry, they'd 'chatted' via text, so he'd been able to hide it - now however, with a Skype session set up, he knows he's gonna be found out.

Logging into Skype, he sets the laptop on a pillow and waits, reaching for a bottle of juice as he does.

It's late in Madrid, the job almost to a conclusion, possibly even several days earlier than expected, but Antony's exhausted, sore as hell and fresh from the shower as he crawls into bed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, his computer on his lap. He makes sure the webcam is working properly, checks the time again then dials Stephen.

The computer beeps and Stephen leans in to press the 'accept' icon, and there is his lover, his face filling the screen. Putting aside his juice Stephen leans in a little to smile at the picture. "Hey!"

"Hey," Antony says back, grinning widely at Stephen before doing a slight double-take. "Are you okay?" Even though, clearly, Stephen's not.

Stephen shakes his head. "No, I've had flu, I've spent the last three days in bed," he admits, reaching for a tissue to blow his nose. He still looks flushed, and tired, despite sleeping for hours on end.

Antony does a quick calculation. "You were coming down with this when I talked to you," he says, frowning a little. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" They haven't talked again but they _have_ texted. Stephen could have said.

"I didn't realise then I was sick, but I think it made sense after the fact, because I was feeling odd, and really tired," Stephen explains, "And I didn't want to worry you, what could you have done from there except worry? I'm over the worst of it now, couple more days and I'll be back to work."

"I could've kept in touch more," Antony insists. "Sent you something to make you feel better." He doesn't like the idea that his boy's been feeling shit and he hasn't known.

"Tony, I'm fine, I've done nothing but sleep for the last two days, I've had Katie and Willa taking it in turns to check on me, I would have felt worse if I had known I was worrying you," Stephen says softly. "You're working, you don't need the distraction." _It's not safe..._

Antony rubs a hand over his face, still not happy but it's already done and he has to admit - even though he hates the thought - that there really _isn't_ anything he could have done for Stephen. "You're staying home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, next two days at least, I had a Doc in to check me over, he's signed me off work," Stephen watches his lover and can't help feeling a little guilty.

"Okay, well, don't rush back before you're ready," Antony says, wondering if he can get a delivery to Stephen while he's still home if he contacts Citadel.

"I won't, work have been really good about it, they want me to take whatever time I need," Stephen relaxes into the pillow pile now he's seems to have soothed his lover's worries. "But it means my packing is behind," he admits. "I might just get my essentials done for when you get back,"

"That's fine," Antony says quickly, wondering if there's any way he could leave Marcus to tie up the loose ends on this job and head home even earlier. "Don't worry about it. I can help you move when I'm back."

"I know," Stephen smiles, "I just didn't want you to get back and think I wasn't committed to it, because I'd only shifted a handful of my things."

Antony smiles. "Thanks. _Are_ you looking forward to it?" he asks. "Moving in with me?"

"Um, let me see? Am I looking forward to living in a beautiful penthouse, with a luxury gym and restaurant a few floors down. A penthouse with the most stunning views, a huge jetted tub - oh and the hottest fucking man I've ever met to keep my bed warm? Um, no, not looking forward to it. At all," Stephen teases, whilst still being able to keep his face straight.

Antony laughs. "Hey, I'm allowed to have my insecurities occasionally," he says with a grin, taking a sip of water from the glass beside him. Not that he's ever really had any before. But loving Stephen, wanting this man in his life... yeah.

"Not about me you don't," Stephen counters, plucking another tissue from the box and blowing his nose again. "Sorry," he grins, tossing the crumpled tissue in the bin beside the bed. "But yeah, just over a week - and then I'm yours, totally," his tone drops. "You'll own me Tony..."

Christ. Antony loves the sound of that. "Even sick, you really know how to sweet talk a guy," he says with a smile, teasing just a little.

"Not just any guy..." Pushing the covers off, Stephen nudges the computer back a little and sprawls on his front, propping his chin in his hand. "You're my guy, and it's my job to know how to sweet talk you."

"Yeah, well, you're in no shape for porny sweet-talking," Antony says, "so you'll have to wait til I'm home for that."

Stephen pouts at that. "S'okay, my dick’s not twitched since I came the other night."

"Poor boy," Antony says with soft chuckle, honestly feeling for his lover and how sick he's been. "You know you're really in rough shape when that happens."

"Well I'm not complaining, otherwise I'd have ended up having to deal with random hard ons _and_ feeling shit; a guy can only deal with so much torment before losing his mind," Stephen observes a little drily. "I should be back on my feet and back to normal by the time you come home, plague free and ready to be used."

"Good. Just make sure you don't rush it," Antony says, covering a yawn with his hand, "sorry - and don't be afraid to tell me if you need me to be gentler for a bit or whatever."

"Gentle? You?" It's clear Stephen's teasing. "You do gentle?"

Antony tosses a ball up tissue at the screen and laughs. "Smart ass," he murmurs, eyes crinkling at their corners.

"Who me?" Stephen laughs. "Nah..." he shakes his head. "I've got to admit a cuddle and some fuss would be nice about now, but just seeing you is good enough," Stephen's smile goes soft.

"Well, it won't be too much longer." Antony's scheduled to be home Sunday, thought he might make it by Friday but now he's thinking Tuesday if he can get Marcus to finish things up. "And I'll bring you something extra special."

"Just bring you...in one piece," Stephen turns for a tissue, blowing his nose again and then rubbing over his face. He's feeling tired again. "I bet I'll be sleeping most of the time between now and then anyway," he jokes.

"Yeah," Antony nods, wishing there was more he could do for his boy even though, obviously, Stephen's doing fine. "We should both get some sleep. I'll text you tomorrow, call in a couple of days or you can call me if you want to talk sooner."

"Yeah okay, I'll let you know how I'm doing. Like I said, I'm on the mend now. Lots of sleep and some decent food and I'll be back to fighting fitness in a couple of days." Smiling at the image on the screen Stephen blows a kiss. "Stay safe Tony, I'll be thinking about you."

"Me too. Love you," Antony says, smiling at the kiss. He ends the call but then picks up his phone and dials Marcus. "Yeah? It's me. I know you're gonna chew my ass off about this but I need to head home sooner if I can..."


End file.
